


Endlessly Chasing

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: I fell in loved with him. I confessed. He knew. He left. Reunited after 10 years, what could possibly happen?





	Endlessly Chasing

**Mari's POV**

I was 13 when I experience my first love. You could say it was love at first sight, in my view of course. Back then, I didn't know how he felt, I actually still don't understand if he really did. I didn't know why I love him, it just, hit me, when I saw him, I felt something, and then gradually I got infatuated with him. I tried slowly by getting close to him, by starting conversations with him, and getting friendlier with him. I thought I might as well try to be a "friend" to him, it was his last year in this school. I forgot to mention, he was 4 or 5 years older than me, he was a tall and thin, as well a light blonde hair man, who always seemed to had a mysterious aura surrounding him. He also was quite cold to most of the people he knew, he rarely laughs, and he's always seen in the library reading a book or at a cafe drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspapers. I practically knew it was Impossible for me to maintain or even be in a relationship with him. The love I had for him was already said to a one sided love, and all I needed was another stab in the heart twice to finally accept the harsh reality.

The first stab was when I knew it was his last year, gradually being friends, constantly getting my hopes up with his cold kindness. The second stab was much much painful than the first, cause it went too deep. I confessed, I finally did it, with all the courage just before his graduation day. I stood right in front of him, in front of the empty school doors, as the autumn leaves blew lightly, I kept my head down as a quiet atmosphere surrounds us for a while.

"So, what would you want to talk to me about, especially when I'm so busy."

"Felix, I-"

"Get to the point already, miss Cheng."

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I know"

"That's- huh? what?"

"I'm saying I knew this love for me, as if it wasn't obvious enough."

"D-does that mean we-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he turned around and started walking away.

"Felix! Why didn't you tell me you knew!"

I shouted at him, as he continued walking, without even a single turn to look at me or even a stop at his pace, he just left, leaving me to stand there, as my knees weakened and tears started flowing out from my eyes. I couldn't think anything but the questions running around my head,

"Why didn't he tell me he knew?"

"Does he feel the same?"

"If he didn't like me, and if he knew, why didn't he confronted me before I confessed?"

My head was going insane, I laid on the ground crying for almost an hour, and stayed in my room for days, weeks, asking those questions over and over again, he made me into a broken-hearted mess, every time I tried to distract myself from him, he always ends up coming back, and leaving me in tears.

* * *

 

10 years later, I'm a designer and a successful one at that, and on that topic, of course he still lurks in my mind and heart, little by little, I'm trying to forget him. Even if he had left a scar on my heart. As I put on one of best designs for a "professional but chic and sassy" look, I walked into a meeting, with a big surprise as well another painful ache in the heart.

Right in front of me, was none other than Felix himself, looking all chic and fashionable like, he sat across the meeting table with his manager. I tried to calm myself down, as I sat down.

"Miss Cheng, I presume?"

"Yes, that's who I am."

"Great, I am the manager of Mr Agreste, here."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well the reason we have this meeting is that, we would like Felix to be your main model in your new fashion line."

"Oh, yes, I'm still missing a main model."

"Then that's perfect, I'm sure you know of Felix popularity, I'm sure that will boost your fame as well, Miss Cheng, would that not benefit us both?"

"I-it certainly would."

I tried to smile, knowing that I would have to work with Felix, lots of questions still run in my head, like does he still remember me, or those unanswered questions 10 years ago.

Suddenly, Felix stands up, as I tried to calm down, he walks over to me, and starts to inspect me, finally he sat down.

"You seem familiar, but as long as your fashion designing is top-notch, I don't mind living with you for a few weeks."

"Hmm? Living with me?"

"Ah yes, Miss Cheng, as to an agreement of him being your main model, he has to live with you until the day of the fashion show."

"Doesn't that mean he has to live with me for a few weeks?"

"Exactly, as said, I'm glad we are all on board with this, miss Cheng, you won't regret this."

"Haha, yea... sure."

Living with Felix?! Familiar?! Does he NOT remember me at all?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so some people likes a Marinette/Félix relationship, although I have never really see much a relationship happen between them, but I decided to make this since it fits the plot I want so much. Please enjoy.


End file.
